


It's Not Incest (Right?)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Half Sibling Incest, Incest, Kinktober Day 28, M/M, Mentioned Role Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Why Adam and Dean don't think it's incest





	It's Not Incest (Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 28! This time it's Incest. 
> 
> And this is also for my Adam/Dean prompt on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!

It’s not really incest if you didn’t grow up with the person that is your sibling and if he or she is only your half sibling, right? 

At least, that’s how both Adam Milligan and Dean Winchester perceived it. 

They weren’t even brothers in last name, despite having the same father. They were just half siblings. They didn’t grow up with each other. 

And it’s not even like they could get each other pregnant, because they were half  _ brothers.  _ Neither one of them could get pregnant, not even if they tried. 

Those things gave them all of the justification and satisfaction of having this relationship. 

Besides, they knew that it would piss John Winchester off if he was still alive and kicking and he knew of their illicit and technically illegal relationship. 

Dean loved Adam like his lover, and he couldn’t help that. And Adam felt the same way. So they never bothered to hide it. 

Adam loved that Dean was a sweet, attentive lover, who was always making sure that all of Adam’s needs, wants, and desires were met to their fullest, no matter what it was. He loved that Dean always tried to make sure that he came first, and Dean himself second. 

Dean loved that Adam never lost his sassy and sarcastic personality, even if he is lost in the throes of pleasure and passion, and that he tried to outfox Dean but never could. He loved that Adam could act innocent at the drop of the hat, despite the two of them knowing that Adam was anything  _ but  _ innocent. 

The sex was fun, playful, carefreee. They could role play to their hearts’ content. It was their favorite kink to do together. Sexy doctor seducing a patient or a nurse. Cowboys taking in each other on a ranch. The older brother seducing the little brother, or the little brother being bolder than big brother. The cop who caught the hot criminal. They did all of them and more, and enjoyed it. 

It was their escape, and they could just forget the world. 

And besides. It’s not really incest considering the above factors, right? 

It’s not incest. 

It’s love. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
